La Bêtise des Griffondors
by lapoulpe123
Summary: SongFic Quand deux barjes retournent en enfance et retrouvent une chanson d'Henri Dès... ça donnent ça !


**Titre : La Bétise des Griffondors**

**Rated : K**

**Disclaimer : Ni la chanson…ni les perso nous appartiennent… mais cela vient d'Henri Dès « les bêtises à l'école » dont on a changé juste les noms et à Mme JK Rowling qui n'est guère prêteuse .**

Depuis quelques temps, au château de Poudlard, une étrange complainte résonne dans les couloirs… Une complainte qui vise un quart du château…

_C'est à l'école_

_Tagadagada_

_Qu'on apprend des bêtises_

_C'est à l'école_

_Tagadagada qu'on apprend des bêtises_

Bien sûr, Potter est le premier visé…puisqu'il est l'emblème de ce quart…

_Le grand balafré_

_Poils poils au nez_

_Devant toute la classe_

_Monte au tableau_

_Poils poils au dos_

_Pour faire des grimaces_

Harry essayait de ne pas prêter attention à cette chanson, mais il faut avoué qu'il avait du mal… surtout quand le professeur Rogue, qui lui avait demandé d'aller au tableau, lui rappela de ne pas faire de grimaces…Véxé et destaibilé, il ne sut quoi répondre et resta muet au tableau. Rogue dit alors : « Faites au moins une grimace histoire que vous ne soyez pas venu pour rien mon prince » d'un ton moqueur sous les rires des Serpentard…

_Zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum_

_C'est à l'école_

_Tagadagada_

_Qu'on apprend les bêtises_

Après Harry, qui peut-être touché ? La famille phare de la maison… qui à elle seule remplit une bonne partie de la Tour…Les Weasley :

_Quand les Rouquins_

_Poils poils aux mains_

_Racontent leurs histoires_

_Elles sont si bêtes_

_Poils aux chausettes_

_Qu'on en pleure dans nos mouchoirs_

Les réactions des dits Rouquins fûrent variées… et parfois violentes…

Les jumeaux, fiers d'être reconnus comme pitres et comiques envoyèrent aux serpentards responsables de cette chanson, une quantité conséquente de farces et attrappes de leur cru qu'ils souhaitaient testé… il en résultat quelques canaris, un bon nombre de perruches, des poils aux endroits les plus incongrus, des tortues…et une infirmerie remplie

Ginny se moquait éperduement de ce que l'on pouvait raconter, mais Ron bouillait dès u'il entendait cette chanson, et manquade se battre plusieurs fois…

Quant à Percy, il envoya une beuglante aux Serpentards, et une lettre bien sentie à leur directeur, ce qui eut pour effet…euh… aucun effet…

_Zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum_

_C'est à l'école_

_Tagadagada_

_Qu'on apprend les bêtises_

Troisième de la série, Hermione n'échappa pas à un couplet rien que pour elle de cette chanson malheureusement de plus en plus en vogue… fredonnée par les élèves des autres maisons, les fantômes, et certains professeurs…

_Et la maitresse_

_Poils poils aux tresses_

_Qui pousse des soupirs_

_Quand le Raton_

_Poils au menton_

_Attrappe le fou-rire_

Ron : « le Raton ? »

Hermione : « c'est moi…c'est par rapport à mes dents… » dit-elle au bord des larmes et rouge d'humiliation.

Elle redressa la tête… ce n'est pas une comptine débile qui l'abatterait ! Elle parti dans une réflexion philosophique où ce qui ne tuait pas rendait plus fort…bref…personne n'écouta.

_Zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum_

_C'est à l'école_

_Tagadagada_

_Qu'on apprend les bêtises_

Ami proche du trio Potter-Weasley-Granger Londubat fut lui aussi chanté…Il était indécis quant à la réaction à avoir :

Mourir de honte dans un coin sombre et isolé ?

lever la tête, être fier comme Herm' ?

leur casser leur tronche de serpents ?

ne pas réagir ?

_et puis y'a le Londubat_

_Poils poils aux doigts_

_Qui marche à quatre pattes_

_Pour chatouiller_

_Poils aux mollets_

_Sa voisine de droite_

Il choisit finalement de ne pas réagir, ce qui indigna sa grand-mère… ses parents , eux auraient réagit !

En effet, songeait Neville, ils l'auraient pris à la rigolade…

_Zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum_

_C'est à l'école_

_Tagadagada_

_Qu'on apprend les bêtises_

Si les élèves étaient touchés, ils n'étaient pas les seuls…les profs, ou plutôt leur prof fut elle aussi victime de la rengaine entêtante qui courait les couloirs

_Y'a la vieille écossaise_

_Poil à la chaise_

_C'est la plus rigolote_

_Quand elle s'asseye_

_Poils aux orteils_

_On lui voit sa culotte_

_Zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum_

_C'est à l'école_

_Tagadagada_

_Qu'on apprend les bêtises_

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'histoire faisait tant

De bruit : une prof respectée ne l'était pas.. Mais le plus mémorable pour minerva fut lors d'une réunion des profs, quand, lors de la sonnerie, dumbledore s'écria :

_Heureusement_

_Poils poils aux dents_

_Quand vient la sonnerie_

_Tout le monde s'arrête_

_Poils aux baskets_

_Par ici la sortie_

Les profs, d'abord surpris, sourirent pour certains, rirent franchement pour d'autre ou pincèrent les lèvres…Minerva rit de bon cœur…après que la boîte entière de bonbons au citron se soit malencontreusement collé dans la barbe de Dumbledore et l'avait transformé en canari (c'était des cadeaux des frères Weasley).

« Je suis fière de ma maison ! »

_Zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum zoum_

_C'est à l'école_

_Tagadagada_

_Qu'on apprend les bêtises_

**FIN**

**L : retour en enfance du temps où on écoutait en boucle Henri dès**

**D : c'est à la facqueuuuhhh qu'on apprend des bétises tralalalalalalaalal**

**(enfin retour…yen a qui y sont resté ! )**

**L : qui ça ?**

**D : celle qui traumatise les gosses et celle qui s'en met partout quand elle mange un chocolat liégeois avec plein de chantilli et du chocolat chaud et des amandes pillées…bon on va la chercher cette glace ou tu rajoute quelque chose a la fanfic ?**

**L : ha vi c'est vrai ! on doit se manger un glace !**


End file.
